


wanna dance?

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drunk Dancing, Fluff, M/M, OT4, just some cute fluff of my favourite boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Wanna dance?”“With you? You've got two left feet.”
Relationships: Wilbur "Runner" Conley/Lew "Chuckler" Juergens/Robert Leckie/Bill "Hoosier" Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	wanna dance?

**Author's Note:**

> take a little team leckie ot4 fluff because why not

The crowd in the pub is thriving, deep in the city of Melbourne with the promise of rest for exhausted marines and soldiers alike, alcohol flows freely from taps to mouths. Women glide gracefully between tables, chatting up the men and seducing them with their doe eyes and their cherry red lips. Laughter fills the air.

There's not a single worry or care to be found.

Leckie smiles and takes a sip of his drink, eyes scanning over the men and women celebrating the night. He'd missed this.

“Wanna dance?” a warm voice speaks just above his ear, figure leant over his back as a hand drops down to his shoulder.

Leckie's smile grows wider as he tilts his head backwards, eyes catching Hoosier's. “With you? You've got two left feet.”

Hoosier rolls his eyes and flicks his ear. That's when Runner and Chuckler appear from behind him, matching smiles spread wide over their faces. Leckie can't help but think how much more attractive they look; the soft glow from the pub lights overhead mixed with the relaxation of being away from that dreaded jungle had dramatic effects.

“With _us_.” Runner corrects. “So get on your damn feet and dance with us.”

Leckie shakes his head, fighting back a laugh, as he glances around the room. “Won't people...y'know, question it?”

Hoosier sighs, arm draped over Runner's shoulders now. Chuckler ruffles Leckie's hair as he gestures around them. “Like anybody gives a fuck. They've had a drink, we've had a drink, it's a harmless dance.”

Leckie couldn't argue with that now, could he? With a shrug, he pushes himself out of his chair and allows himself to be dragged towards the swarm of dancing bodies by the others.

Once they were squeezed between sweating, laughing people, Runner swaying closer to him as Chuckler grabs a hold of his hips and pulls him backwards, Hoosier's teasing whisper to just let loose grazing by his ear, Leckie finally does as they want and gives in to the warmth and protection of their arms wrapped around him. Nobody here was going to say anything about a group of marines dancing together, laughing at one another as they stepped on each other's toes. Nobody here cared. He could just be.

And what a wonderful feeling that was.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
